


(唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 九

by Pretty_Phantom



Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 [9]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom
Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877599
Kudos: 10





	(唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 九

『我為什麼要告訴你他在哪裡？』

雖然他有點怕唐毅，可是他隱約察覺到孟少飛會淋雨、背部有傷肯定跟眼前的這個人脫不了關係。為了替好友出口氣，他決定不輕易地給答案。

只是沒想到他會從唐毅嘴裡聽見這句話。

『我想跟他道歉。』

道、道歉？！

聽到這句話時，他大概猜到是怎麼一回事了。

『阿飛會發燒都是你的關係對不對？還有，他背上的傷也是你造成的？你居然打他！！！』

趙立安的語氣明顯帶著怒氣，只要想到昨晚孟少飛那副淒慘模樣，他就覺得心疼。

『雖然阿飛不應該纏著你，但你也不能動——』他激動地向前，伸手就是要抓對方的衣領，但是……

『趙警官，請注意你的言詞。』Jack臉上的微笑迅速消失，他上前一步，冷冷地道。

『他還好嗎？』

『怎麼會好？』他本來要回『好個屁啦！』，但看著唐毅臉上竟然出現擔心的情緒，他便換了句子。

他們之間到底是什麼樣的關係？這跟他印象中完全不一樣啊……

『如果你知道少飛在哪裡就請告訴我，如果不知道的話，也請你提供我他可能會去的地方，好嗎？』

『這……』趙立安看向唐毅，猶豫不定。

『趙警官，我們老闆是真的很擔心孟警官，能幫個忙嗎？』

最後，趙立安才勉為其難地點頭。

……

「什麼？！」趙立安嚇了一大跳，整個人往後一退，差點撞上衣櫃。孟少飛見狀翻了翻白眼。

「這件事不准再跟其他人說！」

「你是認真還是騙我的？唐毅他、他是你未婚夫？」

「千真萬確。」

雖然他這麼回應，可是他心中卻不敢這麼確定。

「哇塞！這個也太戲劇化了吧！」趙立安的腦袋被這個令人驚訝的消息狠砸得暈乎乎的。

根本是小說情節，黑道和警察相戀的故事……

孟少飛似乎知道他心裡面在想什麼，於是抓起抱枕朝他丟了過去，正中紅心，惹來他一聲慘叫。

「你敢說出去就死定了！」

雖然趙立安現在是他的救命恩人，但該警告的他還是得說。他可不想一直被拿這件事來調侃。

「那以後呢？你不回去了嗎？」摟著抱枕坐回床沿，趙立安表情非常認真地問道。「當然，你想住這裡多久都沒關係。可是這件事必須有個終點不是嗎？」

「我不知道。」

孟少飛向來對任何事都抱持著樂觀和自信，他相信只要努力和認真就沒有什麼解決不了的事。但這件事讓他困惑了。

他只知道現在還沒有辦法原諒他。不是為了被推倒在地這件事，而是他不聽他的解釋。

「我目前還沒做好再次見到他的準備。」

趙立安輕輕拍了孟少飛蓋著毯子的膝蓋以示安慰。然後他將抱枕丟到一旁，敞開雙臂將好友抱入懷中。

……

「阿飛，身體都沒事了吧？」

「嗯，現在精神百倍。」

「很好，今晚的行動務必要成功。如果身體不適，一定要反應，知道嗎？」

石大砲，孟少飛的前輩也是偵三隊隊長，此刻在行動之前特地將他叫來跟前說話。

這幾天孟少飛看起來好像心事重重，雖然臉上仍掛著笑容；依然對工作幹勁十足，但就是覺得好像有點不同。

「謝謝你，隊長。」

「好、好。該出發了。」

過程還算順利，不過多花了些時間，全部收隊回到局裡已經將近十一點。

「好餓喔……」

雖然出發前有吃了些麵包果腹，但這對孟少飛來說遠遠不夠。於是他轉頭問著坐在身後正在整理桌面的趙立安。「今天沒有吃的嗎？」

他會這麼問是因為這幾天無論是點心甚至是午餐都是由趙立安自告奮勇準備的，而且剛好都是他喜歡的食物。

雖然他很好奇在家看到趙立安時也沒見他在下廚，且兩人出勤的時間差不多，怎麼有辦法生出這些食物的？不過他真的忙到沒有時間去覓食，況且有得吃就要心存感激，他也沒多探究。

「抱歉啦阿飛，今天出門來不及。」

「那我們一起去吃宵夜吧！」

「好啊！鈺琦、俊偉要不要一起去？」趙立安問著旁邊的同事和學妹。他們高興地答應，並立刻加快速度處理手邊工作。

……

幾個人將東西整理好，打算明天再上班補報告。一行人各自拿著自己的隨身物品，有說有笑地踏出分局。

一個紅髮男人手提著紙袋就站在不遠處，看著他們幾個人。

「那位是要找誰的？」先看到的黃鈺琦發聲，其餘三人都一同回過頭去。

「Jack怎麼會……」

「那個鈺琦和志偉，能不能請你們先去店裡佔位置？」趙立安立刻轉頭向還在狀況外的同事說道：「我們待會就過去。」

「沒什麼問題吧？」志偉盯著臉上掛著微笑，但全身散發著一股邪氣的Jack，不放心地問。

「不會有事的，我認識那個人。」這次換孟少飛開口回應。趙立安詫異地看向他。

……

「孟警官、小個子。」

Jack邁開長腿朝他們兩人走去，接著將紙袋遞到孟少飛眼前，讓他一頭霧水。「幹麻？」

「老闆交代的，先走囉！」

Jack一完成上司所託的任務，給了趙立安一個單眼眨後便立刻走人，留下後者在原地不知所措。

趙立安瑟瑟發抖地盯著表情越來越冷的孟少飛。

「欸阿飛你聽我解釋！」

「所以……我這幾天吃的食物，都是唐毅準備的？」

難怪他覺得味道是如此的熟悉，且符合他的喜好——

其實孟少飛算是個挑食的人。例如苦瓜、青椒、茄子他一概不碰，味道重一些的香菜、芹菜和蒜頭他也不喜歡。

而這些天的食物裡不是沒用到這些食材，就是巧妙地被其他食材的味道蓋過或融入，亦或者被碾碎了讓他無法察覺。

雖然那麼說很抱歉，但他不確定趙立安會心細到記得他所有的喜好。

其實這幾天唐毅都有撥電話給他，但他不是刻意視而不見，就是真的因為忙於手邊工作而忽略。這樣算下來，對方已經有將近二十通的電話他沒接。

「這個給你吃，我忽然不餓了。」孟少飛把紙袋塞到趙立安懷裡。後者低頭一看，是一盒以保鮮盒裝的生菜沙拉。「你們去吃吧，我要回去了。」

「欸欸欸阿飛！」

任憑趙立安在自己身後呼喊著，他都頭也不回地離開。

……

螢幕因為來電亮起不久又暗下。這是唐毅今天打來的第三通電話，孟少飛只是雙臂環抱著膝蓋坐在床上，眼睜睜地看著。

等到螢幕完全暗下來之後，他才抓起手機。但猶豫片刻，最後還是沒能重新按下電源鍵。

他很想念唐毅，想念他所有的一切。可是他不打算這麼快就有所回應，即使他心裡已經開始慢慢原諒對方。

就當作是對唐毅的懲罰。

卻也變相地懲罰到自己。

……

看著通話記錄那裡標示出今天累計撥話數已達到第三通，唐毅不由得心情煩躁。

他知道孟少飛近日忙得不可開交，沒有接電話是正常的事，但他也清楚有部份原因是對方現在還不想跟自己說話。

因此他暫時先透過孟少飛的朋友來幫忙轉送食物，因為如果對方知道的話，可能就不肯收下。

然而這個方法維持僅不到一週，就被撞個正著。都怪那個明明平常辦事俐落的人，居然毫不掩飾還直接在當事人面前說出實話。

他不禁懷疑，紅髮男人真的不是對自己有意見而趁機反擊嗎？

唐毅點開Line裡自己與孟少飛的對話頁面，後者依舊對自己傳的訊息不讀不回……

不能再這樣繼續下去了。他決定明天一定要見到本人。  
……

「你找學長？」黃鈺琦一臉疑惑地看著眼前這個穿著西裝、全身散發出生人勿近氣息的男人。學長什麼時候認識那麼帥可是又有點可怕的人啊……

「對，請問他在嗎？」

唔，好有禮貌。

「他不在，外出執勤了。」

「那他有說什麼時候回來嗎？」

「沒有耶。」黃鈺琦看到對方手上提著兩個紙袋，其中一個沉甸甸的，於是好奇地問道：「呃…請問你是學長的？」  
「朋友。」

儘管他根本不在意別人知道他有一個當警察的未婚夫，但他不確定孟少飛是不是希望別人知道他們的關係。於是他選了一個保守的回答。

「他…有好好吃飯嗎？」

事情曝光之後，他隔了兩天才又重新送餐來。不過他打算之後都由自己親送，不再假他人之手。

以前就知道孟少飛因為工作而進食時間不固定。而住在一起、關係稍有進展之後他會在情況允許之下為孟少飛下廚，試著讓他的進食習慣恢復正常。

「我想想喔…昨天早上他吃了一塊麵包；午餐只喝了兩罐牛奶。晚餐因為他下班了所以不清楚。」

聽到這些，唐毅不禁皺起眉頭。

長期下來這樣胃會受不了的。

「這些請幫我轉交給少飛。」

她接過紙袋低頭一看，一只裝著一杯知名連鎖店咖啡，另一只則裝著兩個玻璃製保鮮盒。

「請他記得好好吃飯。」

「我會的。」

唐毅道謝地朝黃鈺琦點了頭，便轉身離去。她盯著他的背影停了一會兒，最後拿著紙袋走回警局。

……

「學長，這你的。」

其實他根本沒有外出執勤，今天他被留在辦公室裡處理文書作業、整理一些資料。但他事先拜託過較為親近的同事，如果碰到有個長得高高、帥帥，一臉冷淡的人要來找自己，就說他不在。

「妳拿去吃吧，我不餓。」他連問誰送的都沒問，就打算直接把午餐讓給其他人。

「不行啦！你早上才吃一個御飯糰哪會飽？」黃鈺琦逕自替他把保鮮盒從紙袋拿了出來、打開蓋子。除了一盒裝著芋頭排骨湯之外，另一盒則是裝著撒了些許胡椒粒的白飯、味噌高麗菜炒豬五花、柴魚蒸蛋、炒蘆筍和辣味杏鮑菇。

最後一道是孟少飛最、最、最喜歡的菜。

『吃辣就是要配可樂，超過癮的！』這是他跟唐毅說過的話，忽地躍入腦海。還記得那時候唐毅聽了以後露出無奈的表情。

「看起來好好吃喔！」俊偉也圍了過來，盯著餐盒裡色香味十足的飯菜，他忽然覺得自己買的便當似乎沒那麼好吃了。

「那給……」  
「不可以！那是學長的！」黃鈺琦立刻出聲制止。

就在俊偉和她正在拌嘴時……『咚！』孟少飛放在桌上的手機螢幕隨著提示聲亮起，一則訊息也跟著跳出來。

『少飛，記得吃飯好嗎？如果不喜歡的話還是多少吃一些。』

他沒有點開訊息，只是假裝沒看見地讓螢幕亮光漸漸熄滅！

最後，他將飯盒推來自己面前，拿起筷子先嚐了一口他喜歡的辣味杏鮑菇。

卻逐漸紅了眼眶。

……

中秋佳節，是一家人團圓的日子。唐國棟家也不例外，再碰上左紅葉和古道一的返來，當然少不了聚餐。

只不過氣氛有點僵硬和尷尬。

左紅葉從入座開始就臭著一張臉滑著手機；古道一坐在她對面靜靜地看著；而唐毅則到廚房幫忙唐國棟準備餐點。

唐國棟明白女兒是不滿他讓一個警察進到自己家裡甚至還當了女婿。但這他無法改變現實，就算可以也不打算改變。因為他很喜歡孟少飛這個孩子，打從第一次見面就喜歡。

只是還有他不知道的事，而唐毅他們閉口不談。

「少飛怎麼沒有跟你一起回來？」

正在做飯後甜點的唐毅頓了一頓後才答道：「他今天會比較晚下班，要我先過來。」

「你們之間，」唐國棟把最後一道菜盛上餐盤邊問道：「沒發生什麼事吧？」

「嗯，我們很好。」

唐國棟凝視著兒子幾秒，但最終他沒說些什麼便挪開了視線。即使他知道唐毅對他隱瞞了些事情，但既然後者不想說，他也就不多問。

「走吧，去吃飯了。」唐國棟拍拍他的肩膀。待前者走遠之後，唐毅掏出手機點開對話頁面，輸入了幾個字。

『下班後來陪唐爺吃個飯好嗎？我會先暫時離開這裡。』


End file.
